Star Team Part 1
by Murdock 2
Summary: The A-Team finds a portal that takes them to the 'peaceful' planet of Naboo. Star Wars Episode 1/A-Team crossover Please Review! This is my first here, so go easy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beging

Rating: PG

Summary: A-Team, Star Wars crossover.The A-Team suddenly stubble upon a portal which takes them to the quiet planet of Naboo.However, Naboo is not quiet any longer.

Warnings: Character Death(kind of).Danger: Murdock will act crazy, BA will be grumpy, Face will flirt and Hannibal will smoke his cigars.

Comments: Oh yes please!This is my first, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer Thingy That You've Heard A Million Times Before: I am just borrowing ideas; I did not make up Star Wars or The A-Team.The A-Team belongs to Frank Lupo and Steven J. Cannell.Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.I am just borrowing ideas for the enjoyment of readers.If you read this and like my story, you can put it on your web site but do not forget to recognize that I wrote it.Thank you

Star Team

Part 1

"Not long ago, in a galaxy not far away.A black van with a red stripe was going down a road.It had just started out to be another day but little known to the four men, in the van, that this would be the day when…""Shut up Foo'!I'm tired of yo crazy jibber-jabber!"BA exclaimed as they drove down the road."BA don't be so hard on him, I kind of liked it," Face said from the back."Let's just say it lighten things up, for a boring day," Hannibal said.However, as Murdock was about to say this would NOT be a normal day.

For a while, the team just rode in silence, until Murdock got bored.*I'm bored, I wonder if those rubber bands are still under the seat, * he thought.Murdock felt under his seat and sure enough, there they were.Murdock laughed to himself.*Who should I get first, * he wondered.Murdock thought for a moment, who ever he shot with the rubber band first would be the last because he knew they would get mad at him.Suddenly the thought crossed his mind, he could get all of them if he shot fast enough.Murdock smiled as got the rubber bands ready.*OK ready, * he thought, *one…two…three…FIRE!*He fired the three rubber bands only stopping to reload his finger.Soon there was a chorus of "MURDOCK!"s and the van skid to a stop."That's it!I've had enough of this foo'!I din't even want 'im to come but he always has to!"BA yelled and opened up the van door and got out.

"Face, stay here I'm goin' to go talk to BA," Hannibal told Face softly.Before he left he look at Murdock who was looking down at the rest of the rubber bands, sorry for what he had done.Hannibal opened up the van door, got out, and started to walk towards BA."Ya know BA, that really hurt Murdock's feelings.I know he can be a little annoying at times but he really likes you," Hannibal told BA."Yea but dis time dat sucker gonna pay!"BA said.

Meanwhile, back in the van, Murdock suddenly got up, got out, and started walking the opposite direction of Hannibal and BA.Face followed.As he got closer, he could hear Murdock crying."Murdock what' wrong?"Face asked the tall pilot.Murdock hugged Face hard and did not let go."I didn't mean for him to get mad, I was just bored," Murdock said trough his tears."It's OK Murdock, it's OK," Face said trying to comfort his friend."C'mon Murdock let's go back to the van," Face told Murdock gently.Murdock finally let go of Face and they started to walk towards the van.Suddenly the two friends fell through some kind of portal."Face where are we?"Murdock yelled as they slid through a colorful tunnel.

Finally, Hannibal had convinced BA to come back to the van.Both men looked in, Face and Murdock were gone!"Now where did dat crazy foo' go," BA said."Well, if we didn't see them they must have gone the opposite direction of where we were," Hannibal realized, "C'mon BA."By the time that BA and Hannibal got to where Face and Murdock where the portal had closed."Face?Murdock?"Hannibal yelled, trying to find the two men.Suddenly Hannibal and BA stepped back and fell through another portal.

***************************************************************************************

Murdock sat up, his head hurt.Right in front of him was a dense wooded area; he seemed to be in some sort of a grassy clearing.*Where am I, * he thought."Murdock, you OK?" a familiar voice asked.Murdock turned around and there was Face."Face!Where are we?Where's Hannibal and the big guy?"Murdock questioned."I don't know," Face told him.Murdock tried to stand up but his head hurt."Here I'll give you a hand up," Face helped Murdock up."You OK?"Face asked again."That has never satisfactorily been determined," Murdock stated."Murdock," Face said as he gave him a look of 'tell me the truth'."Well, my head hurts a little," Murdock said.Suddenly someone yelled "We've got you covered, put your weapons down!"Murdock looked at Face."Put you hands up!" the voice yelled."Might as well," Face whispered as the two friends put their hands up, not quite sure what was going on.

A young woman stepped out of the wooded area in front of them.She was wearing a maroon velvet suit with gold trim.She had a weapon in her hand that Face and Murdock had never seen before."Who are you and who do you work for?" she asked them forcefully."I'm Templeton Peck and this is HM Murdock," Face told her."Who do you work for?" she said keeping her gun trained on them."Uh, we don't work for anybody, ya see where just tryin' to get back to LA," Murdock told her."You don't work for the Trade Federation?" she questioned."The what!?!" Face and Murdock exclaimed together."You know, the Trade Federation.Where are you guys from anyway?" she asked them."Los Angeles, California but Murdock is from Westwood," Face told her flashing on his charm as they lowered their arms."California?Los Angeles?Westwood?" she asked looking very confused."By the way, where are we?" Face asked."What?Oh, you're on Naboo.California, where's that?" she said."Naboo?" Face said to Murdock."Uh, California, it's on Earth, The United States of America." Murdock told her, by now he knew something was not right."I don't think we're in Kamas anymore Toto," Murdock whispered.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hannibal?Where are we?" BA said as he sat up."Shhhhhhh!Keep it down BA, there's some kind of army over here.I don't think they know where here," Hannibal whispered. However, he was wrong, they did know that they where there."There's someone in the brush behind you, captain," said a man in a dark robe and a tan tunic."Trade Federation?" the man who was standing across from him asked."No, they seem to be from another planet, out of our galaxy," the man in the robe said."But, that's impossible," the second man said."It's not impossible, other galaxies exist besides ours," said the younger man that was standing next to the man in the robe.He wore a lighter robe and tunic and he had short hair except for a long braid that hung down from behind his ear."You, go investigate that brush behind us, but be quiet about it," the captain said as the soldier took the long way to where Hannibal and BA sat watching them. 

The soldier came up behind them, "You two.Put your hands up!"Hannibal and BA did and stood up."Um…what's goin' on?" Hannibal asked carefully."Quiet!" the soldier barked, "start walking to the speeder over there!"BA gave Hannibal a look of, 'what's your plan 'o great leader,' as they began walking.

When they reached the speeder, the captain said, "Alright, who are you and what are you doing here?""What do you mean by here, where are we?" Hannibal asked."You are on the planet of Naboo," said the man in the robe.He had a look on his face as if he was in deep thought."They are not from the Trade Federation, they may be able to help us," he said."I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said as he motioned to the shorthaired man, who then bowed."I am Captain Panaka," the captain said."I'm Hannibal Smith and this is BA Baracus, he's not an apprentice but that's OK," Hannibal smiled as he lit his ever present cigar."Hannibal what 'bout Face and dat crazy foo'?" BA asked him."Hey you guys haven't happened to see two guys walkin' around here.One wearing a leather jacket and another guy with him with sandy blonde hair and a nice smile?" Hannibal asked Panaka."Hold on," he said as his communicator went off, "Panaka here, what is it?""This is Rabe, we have two prisoners," the voice on the other end said."Do they have names?"Panaka asked."Yes, they say their names are Templeton Peck and H.M. Murdock," the voice replied.BA looked at Hannibal."Those two are with us," Hannibal said.Panaka looked at Qui-Gon as he nodded, "Alright bring them here.I hope you know what you are doing Qui-Gon."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You two!Get up and start walking!" one of the guards shouted at Face and Murdock.The two men got up, started walking towards one of the speeders, and got in.They flew across the land, which made Murdock very happy."I want to get one of these when we get back," he commented."If we get back," Face corrected him."Ya think Hannibal and the big guy are here?"Murdock asked in his normal fashion, as if they where back home."Maybe," Face replied, a little nervous.Finally, they reached the others and everyone got out of the speeder."Hey Hannibal and BA!"Murdock shouted as he ran over to them.Face followed but he was not running, he was still trying to sort everything out."Hey Face," Hannibal said."Hmm…Oh, hey Hannibal," he replied."Alright, now that we are all here, let's get on with the briefing," Panaka said.

When the briefing was over and the A-Team knew of the great battle that was about to begin Hannibal and Panaka where trying to find a good place for them."We can stay out and help the Gungans with there side of the action," Hannibal suggested."No, I don't think that would be a good idea.How about you and your men come with us into the city?"Panaka asked.Hannibal nodded, "You would need help in the city, if the security is as good as it sounds.Besides, we can get into anything.""Alright, we are going to have two teams, we can have two of you for each team.Who do you recommend?"Panaka explained."Well, BA and I can handle heavy action and Face and Murdock can break into things," Hannibal told him."My team will capture the viceroy and Cordin's team will act as a decoy to draw out the troops," Panaka said, "I could take you and BA with me and Face and Murdock could go with Cordin.""Sounds good to me," Hannibal smiled as he put his ever-present cigar in his mouth.

Murdock was standing over by some trees, having a very meaningful conversation with himself.His thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a shout, "Captain!"Murdock looked over to see Hannibal walking in his direction.Murdock smiled, "Hey Colonel!What's up?""Panaka, over there, says that he wants us to split up.BA and I are goin' with him and he wants you and Face to go with his second in command, Cordin," Hannibal explained.Murdock gave a serious look and saluted his CO, "We'll do our best sir.""Good Capn'," Hannibal grinned and placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder."Now, go get Face and tell him what I just told you, we will meet back here if all goes well after the Viceroy is captured," he said."Uh…Colonel?Aren't we goina meet back here before we go in?"Murdock asked.Hannibal answered, "No, Panaka wants us to go in as soon as we get to our units.""Alright," Murdock said.He saluted again and Hannibal returned the salute.Murdock turned on his heal and started to run off in the opposite direction.Hannibal watched the man who was like a son to him run off.Suddenly Hannibal felt like he would never see Murdock again.He thought about all them time that they had spent together.How he had watched Murdock grow up through 'Nam.It brought a tear to the Colonel's eye.*I'll see him again.He always pulls through.*

Murdock saw Face standing by one of the girls in the maroon tunics.*There goes Facey tryin' to get another date,* Murdock thought to himself."Hey, Facey!" he shouted.Just then, the girl slapped him and walked off.Murdock walked over to him, "What was that all about?What did you say to her?""I asked her if she would like to show me around and maybe we could talk, and she slapped me!" Face excelmed."Uh, Facey.I think that was the Queen," Murdock told him.Face looked at him, "How would you know?""Well, I's just guessin'.I just have a feelin' bout it," Murdock explained."Oh yeah, well that explains it," Face said sarcastically."Anywho, the Colonel said that we are goin' in with that guy over there," Murdock pointed to the young officer standing next to one of the land speeders, "He also said that we need to be with him ASAP.We ain't goin' be seein' the Colonel or the Big Guy till after the battle.""OK, let's go," Face said.They walked through the woods over to Cordin's land speeder.Murdock was leaping as if he was some kind of animal.Face did not seem amused."Murdock, what are you doing?" he asked."Billy an' I are havin' a leapin' race!Want to play?" Murdock smiled.Face rolled his eyes.The two men reached the speeder."Greetings!I am Lt Cordin," Cordin smiled."Well, I'm Lt Templeton Peck but everyone just calls me Face, and this is Captain H.M. Murdock," Face replied.Murdock extended his hand to shake Cordin's.Cordin looked at him confused."Oh yeah," Murdock relised, "It's a custom that we have on the planet that we're from.It's called a 'Hand Shake'.See?"Murdock took Cordin's right hand and shook it up and down.He seemed to get it, Murdock smiled.

End Of Part 1!

By Lindsey Allen


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Ends

Part 2/

Part 2/?

Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up, it was a hard chapter to write.OK, this is it, be remember things are not always what they seem.It will be OK and there's going to be a very happy ending!

"Master, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice.

"Yes, they all seem to agree with the Queen's idea," he responded.Qui-Gon looked over at him.

"Why?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked at the ground, "I sense something will happen."Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

"I do not feel anything," he stated.Obi-Wan nodded his head.Panaka approached the two men.

"We are almost ready to go in," he reported, "The Queen requests your presence."

"Alright," Qui-Gon said coolly.He and Obi-Wan moved gracefully over to where the Queen was by a few of the speeders.

"Alright, Cordin just contacted us and he and his troops are in position, waiting our signal," the Queen said as the three men approached. 

"Let's get moving then," Panaka said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hannibal stepped out of the speeder.*Murdock's goina want one of these when we get back,* he though.

"How ya doina BA?" Hannibal asked.

BA turned to him, "I don't like it Hannibal, us not bein' with Faceman an' dat Crazy Foo'."

Hannibal lit a cigar and reassured him, "They'll be fine BA."BA nodded.

"Come on, over here," Panaka called from the corner.BA and Hannibal moved quietly over to him."That's our objective," Panaka pointed to the tall castle.Hannibal nodded.Panaka shined a signal light across the way towards the Queen."This is it," Panaka anocced.

His comlink went off, "Captain Panaka?"

Panaka picked it up, "This is Panaka."

"This is Cordin, we're ready," the voice said from the comlink.

"Alright, commence your task," Panaka replied.Within a matter of minutes, laser blast could be heard from all around.Panaka and his men started to run over to the hanger.Hannibal followed until he noticed BA still over in their original place.

"BA!Let's go!" he said over the battle noises.BA joined Hannibal and the rest of the attack team.The hanger door open and they all piled in.

Meanwhile…

"Keep it hot boys!" Cordin shouted, walking up and down the lines of his men.It reminded Murdock of a scene from the movie, 'Gettysburg', on Little Round Top.Him and Face where scouting the enemy position.Murdock came around a corner and found several speeders.

He went back around the corner, "Hey Face!" he whispered.Face came over."Look, there's no one there!" Murdock whispered.

Face looked at Murdock, "I'll go get Cordin, you stay here and make sure they don't come back."

"10-4," Murdock replied keeping his eyes on the speeders.Face walked as fast as he could to get back to Cordin and his men.Murdock's position was pretty far from Cordin and the trip back was in the open.Face tried to stay out of sight as much as possible, at lease the battle droids where half blind and wouldn't be able to see him if he was waving his arms at them.Finally he reached the other men.

"Commander, we've found some abandon speeders," Face reported. 

"Good.Sergeant, take your squad and get those speeders," Cordin ordered.

"Yes sir!Let's go!" the sergeant responded.Face lead them to the place where he left Murdock."Murdock?" Face whispered.No response."That's strange, where'd he go?" Face said to himself.*Maybe he found BA and Hannibal, yeah he must of* he though, tiring to quiet his fears.Just then blasts hit just above their heads. 

"Common, they're taken," the Sergeant said.They quickly ran back to Cordin and reported.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hannibal and BA continued to help protect the Queen for what seemed like days.Then, finally, they captured the Viceroy.

"Mission accomplished," Panaka smiled, "Let's go home."The soldiers that where left walked outside to meet up with their comrades who would take care of the Viceroy.As they came out into the hanger they saw a damaged ship come.Everyone was gathered around it, Hannibal and BA walked over there.

"What's going on?" Hannibal asked one of the pilots.

"This is the pilot who knocked out the Droid Control Ship," the pilot explained. 

"Ah," Hannibal responded.The cockpit of the ship opened and the pilot stood up.To everyone's surprise, it was a little kid!

"Anikin?" Hannibal heard someone say.Cheers filled the air.Hannibal's eyes wandered to the door where the two Jedi had disappeared to before the captured the Viceroy.The young apprentice, Obi-Wan, walked slowly into the hanger.Hannibal noitce thathis tunic had been singed in a few places.Obi-Wan walked over to the crowd.

Anikin, the young pilot, looked at the apprentice, "What's wrong Obi-Wan?Where's Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan looked back at the boy, "Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith warrior."Anikin was shocked and just about started to cry.

"Hannibal!Shouldn't we go find Face and da crazy foo'?" BA asked impaitionly.

"Yeah BA," Hannibal repiled.They walked away from the hanger off to where Cordin and his men where.

After some time, Hannibal and BA finally met up with Cordin and Face.

"Faceman, where's Murdock?" BA asked.

"I don't know, I thought he might have found you guys!" Face said worriedly.

"We haven't seen him," Hannibal said.

Just then Cordin's comlink went off, "Commander Cordin sir."

"Yes what is is Sargeant?" Cordin said. 

"Sir, we've found one of the outlanders and…" the sargeant said.

"Murdock!" Face exclaimed.

"And what sargeant," Cordin said.

"He's dead sir," the sargeant reported.

(Ooooooo, sorry guys, don't you hate it when they say: ) TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
